May 22
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: hari istimewa dimana segala aspek dalam kehidupanku jadi ikut istimewa juga. karena hanya satu kali dalam satu tahun, aku menemukan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan di hari-hari yang lain! One Shoot KRISHO!


Title : May 22

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff

.

.

_**Special day, one day every year.**_

_**May 22**_

.

**SungRaeYoo present**

**.**

**May 22**

.

.

Dalam, satu tahun, banyak sekali hari yang disukali oleh seorang Kim Joonmyun atau yang sering dipanggil Suho ini. Tanggal 25 Deember yang merupakan hari Natal, 1 Januari saat Tahun Baru, Paskah, Halloween, 14 Februari, dan yang paling spesial adalah hari ini.

May 22

Tepat dimana hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Suho paling suka hari ulang tahun karena dari pagi hingga malam, semua teman-teman, keluarga dan saudaranya akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, menyanyikan lagu dan mengirimkan berupa-rupa hadiah. 2 orang tuanya akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri dan kakaknya yang kuliah di Amerika akan mengirim hadiah jauh-jauh dari sana.

Bahkan Suho yang tidak boleh sering minum anggur, kakaknya dengan senang hati mengiriminya sebotol wine dari California hanya untuknya.

Lalu, ribuan temannya di _social media_ akan mengiriminya ucapan ulang tahun dan gambar-gambar lucu. Semua itu merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri yang bisa Suho rasakan. Hanya satu kali dalam satu tahun.

Di tanggal 22 Mei juga, tepat 2 tahun lalu, dia mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Pertama kalinya dan berharap hubungannya bisa berjalan hingga dia tua.

Namanya Wu Yifan, seorang yang 2 tahun lalu jadi teman satu kelompoknya saat mos murid baru di SMA, saat itu usianya masih 15 tahun dan kekasihnya berusia 16 tahun.

Yang lebih Suho suka, Wu Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris ini akan menuruti segala keinginannya saat dia ulang tahun dan memberikan apapun yang Suho minta selama Kris sanggup memberikannya.

Karena hanya satu kali setahun,

Hari ini terasa sangat istimewa

May 22.

.

.

Dari mulai dia berangkat ke sekolah sampai bel pulang berdering sekarang, Suho sudah menerima berpuluh kali lagu ulang tahun dan ucapan selamat yang tidak bisa dia hitung.

Tangannya menenteng 2 tas kertas besar yang berisi macam-macam hadiah. Kris bahkan sampai heran mengapa kekasihnya yang tidak seberapa pintar ini bisa punya penggemar dan kenalan di sekolah begitu banyaknya. Dia saja yang sebagai kapten klub basket tidak pernah menerima hadiah ulang tahun sebanyak itu.

"Ya ya! isinya banyak sekali?" Kris bertanya setengah takjub saat kekasihnya itu membuka kotak besar hadiah dari teman dekatnya, Luhan.

Kris dan Suho duduk di taman Utara sekolah yang sepi saat jam pulang. Tanpa memperdulikan Kris, Suho membuka kotak dengan warna biru tua itu.

"Yifan mau coklat?"

"Hah?"

"Luhan memberiku coklat! Ini banyak sekali, dia tahu kalau aku suka coklat ceri. Nyam," kali ini Suho mengambil sepotong coklat ceri yang manis dari dalamnya. Luhan memang pandai membuat olahan coklat, jadi setiap ulang tahun atau valentine, Suho pasti akan dapat bagian coklat yang enak.

Dan kini Kris makin heran saat melihat kekasihnya sendiri makan 2 batang coklat. Kris yang notabene tidak suka manis, hanya menggeleng dan berfikir, mengapa Suho yang suka makan ini tidak pernah terlihat gemuk dan selalu punya pinggang dan lengan yang kecil.

"Bisa-bisa kau gendut makan coklat terus ho."

Suho tak mengindahkan ucapan Kris yang sebenarnya sarat akan ejekan itu. Dengan gemas, diacaknya rambut lembut Suho sambil membiarkan malaikat kecilnya itu membongkar hadiah yang lain dan menemukan beberapa cupcake bertopping krim buah.

"Kau tidak mau makan Kris? ini enak!"

Suho menyodorkan setangkup cupcake berwarna oranye hadiah dari Ji Eun sunbaenim yang merupakan seniornya dalam klub seni lukis.

"Aku tidak suka manis, makan saja, jangan banyak-banyak, kau gendut nanti."

Suho menoleh ke arah Kris yang tidak mau makan itu. Menurutnya, sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kris harus menemaninya makan juga. Tapi karena Kris tidak suka manis, dia tidak bisa memaksanya.

Kris mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Suho menyuruhnya merunduk. Memang pada dasarnya saja kekasihnya ini punya tubuh yang pendek, Kris terkekeh saja saat menyamakan tingginya.

Namun, Kris termangu saat Suho malah mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, setidaknya kau harus tahu rasanya."

Kris mengecap rasa ceri dan buah beri lainnya saat Suho mencium bibirnya sendiri dengan mulutnya yang belepotan krim dan coklat. Jika Kris memang tidak mau makan makanan manis, mungkin Suho bisa membagi rasanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Anak nakal."

Disentilnya dahi Suho membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum lebar. Dia memang tidak pernah berani kalau mencium –apalagi di bibir, Kris. Apalagi saat mereka berdua ada di depan orang. Tapi berhubung mereka hanya berdua sekarang dan ini adalah hari spesialnya, Suho akan membalas kebaikan Kris yang tadi sudah memberinya hadiah berupa boneka puppy.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar untuk bertanding dan berlatih basket, aku sedih sekali karena Yifan akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang berdua denganku," ucap Suho sambil menutup kotak coklatnya yang tersisa setengah itu.

"Mianhe, tapi aku jadi menang karena kau juga. Terima kasih."

Suho mengangguk kecil dan merasa maklum, lagipula, melihat kekasihnya berdiri sambil menenteng piala tinggi juara pertama serta sebagai MVP itu saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Terima kasih boneka puppy-nya, aku suka."

Namja jangkung itu mengangguk kecil "Aku melihatmu jalan-jalan dengan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, dan saat itu kau terus-terusan menempel di etalase toko boneka."

Pipi tembam Suho mendadak dipenuhi bercak kemereahan, Suho merasa malu karena Kris ternyata sangat memperhatikannya bahkan saat mereka tidak sedang berdua.

"Terima kasih juga sudah begitu memperhatikanku, aku senang sekali punya kekasih seperti Yifan. Oh ya, kalau ini hari ulang tahunku, berarti ini juga hari anniversary kita! Sudah 3 tahuun!"

Kris baru sadar kalau 22 Mei juga hari jadian mereka. Berarti hubungan mereka sudah berumur 3 tahun dan Kris tidak menyadari kalau sudah selama itu mereka berdua berpacaran.

"Ah iya, kalau begitu, happy anniversary!"

Suho melonjak senang setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu, diganggamnya tangan Kris yang lebar dan membiarkan kekasihnya mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kalau Yifan sudah memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun, aku yang akan memberikanmu hadiah anniversary!"

Kris berjengit, dia bahkan tidak meminta hadiah, karena statusnya yang masih resmi sebagai kekasih Suho sudah cukup baginya.

Namja _childish_ itu berdiri dan membiarkan Kris duduk di bangku yang dilapisi marmer. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Kris yang dingin dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Kris cukup lama setelah mengatakan 'happy anniversary'.

Suho tak pernah seperti ini, Suho yang selalu kekanak-kanakan dan cengeng itu tidak pernah menciumnya lebih dulu. Biasanya Kris harus menggodanya dulu baru mereka bisa berciuman, namun, Kris menyadari, hari ini yang merupakan tanggal 22 Mei merupakan hari spesial dimana segala sesuatu di aspek kehidupannya jadi spesial juga.

Namja tinggi ini masih sadar mereka ada di lingkungan sekolah dan bisa terlihat oleh orang lain yang bisa kebetulan lewat. Menahan dirinya sendiri, Kris hanya membalas ciuman yang cukup malu-malu itu dengan sebuah lumatan lembut.

Di tengah ciuman mereka berdua, Kris sadar kalau ucapan Suho tadi benar, Kris terlalu banyak pergi akhir-akhir ini membuat mereka berdua kehilangan waktu bersama,_ trademark_ mereka sebagai senior kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian juga memaksa Kris dan Suho mengurangi waktu kencan yang digantikan dengan belajar.

Sadar sudah terlalu dalam mereka berciuman hingga lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Suho yang membengkak, Kris menghentikan ciumannya.

"Mian… aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku. Aku juga, aku merindukanmu…"

Suho mengangguk kecil, tak berani menatap wajah Kris karena dia tak sanggup melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampan dengan bibir memerah serta rambut berantakan karena sempat dia remas tadi.

"Aku harap kita bisa bersama terus setelah tanggal 22 ini."

Tak mengerti harus menjawab apa, Suho hanya mengangguk lagi, tubuhnya yang tadi terhempas ke pangkuan Kris mendadak menegang saat kekasihnya menelusuri punggung dan membelainya pelan-pelan. Karena perlakuan Kris itu, Suho sukses meremas jas sekolah Kris.

Kris tersenyum kecil, mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi kekasihnya lalu menyelipkan helaian rambut yang panjang ke belakang telinga Suho.

"Handphonemu bunyi."

Suho tersentak dan menyadari kalau ada telefon masuk.

Saat dia lihat siapa yang menelepon, dikerutkan dahinya melihat ibunya yang tengah menelepon. Dengan penasaran, dia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma?"

"Eomma dan appa ada di rumah? Jinjja?"

"Minho Hyung juga? Ah… ne Suho akan pulang, gomawo eomma!"

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat Suho yang kegirangan. Pasti kakak tunggalnya itu pulang ke Seoul dengan ayah serta ibunya juga.

"Kris, eomma dan appa pulang! Mereka ada di rumah sekarang," seperti anak TK, Suho meloncat di atas pangkuan kekasihnya.

Dengan lembut, Kris menurunkan tubuh Suho dan mengambil tas mereka berdua, "Baguslah, kau bisa pulang dan menyapa mereka, pasti mereka semua merindukanmu!"

Suho tersenyum sambil menyandang tasnya, namun perlahan senyumnya memudar "Tapi Kris, itu berarti… kencan kita di Lotte World hari ini batal?"

Kris dan Suho memang sudah punya rencana kencan di Lotte World setelah pulang sekolah, hari ini jam sekolah dikurangi hingga mereka bisa pulang lebih awal, dan bisa kencan lebih lama, lagipula sudah lama mereka berdua tidak kencan. Tapi, eomma, appa dan kakak laki-laki Suho yang super sibuk itu pulang dan dia tidak mau melewatkan hari ini tanpa keluarganya.

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa kencan kapanpun kau mau, meskipun bukan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Huweee… nanti kalau kau sibuk bagaimana? ini kan waktumu free, huweeee…" Suho kini terisak dan mengeluarkan air mata, kebiasaan cengengnya muncul lagi.

"Eits, jangan menangis saat ulang tahun, tidak apa-apa, aku akan cari waktu luang untukmu! Sudah, nanti eomma dan appamu curiga kalau kau pulang-pulang menangis. Aku juga tidak mau dipukuli hyungmu," Kris menenangkan Suho.

"Padahal aku begitu rindu padamu… Yifan."

Kris mengusak rambut Suho, merundukkan wajah dan menempelkan telunjuk panjangnya di bibir merah yang bengkak karena ciuman itu "Aku mencintaimu, ingatkan? Percaya padaku. Nanti aku akan minta ijin pada Shim Songsaengnim untuk bolos latihan dan kencan denganmu."

Akhirnya, Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil saat Kris menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua dengan gemas. Diciumnya bibir merah yang masih beraroma ceri itu dan melumatnya lembut sebelum melepaskannya dan menarik kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan singkat.

"Aku menyanyangimu! Benar-benar menyayangimu!"

Kris tersenyum dan tertawa ringan "Aku juga lebih sayang padamu."

Setelah meyakinkan Suho untuk pulang dan menemui keluarganya, Kris mengangtarkan Suho pulang naik bis. Dia menatap tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang putih lembut itu baru menghilang dibawa bis umum, dan setelah itu dia mendesah pelan.

Banyak sekali kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Suho tadi menganggunya saat ini.

_Aku sedih sekali karena Yifan akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang berdua denganku._

_Padahal aku begitu rindu padamu… Yifan_

.

.

Suho menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah sampai sore ini dengan bersama keluarganya. Appa, eomma serta hyungnya yang membawakan dua botol wine dari perkebunan anggur di amerika. Orang tuanya memberikan dia hadiah banyak benda dari hasil Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ke luar negeri. 1 kotak besar penuh membuat Suho sangat kegirangan.

Sedangkan hyungnya, selain memberikan 2 botol wine, dia juga memberikan Suho berbagai pakaian musim dingin yang Suho inginkan.

Tapi, batalnya kencan dengan Kris masih membuat dirinya sedikit sedih. Kekhawatirannya karena Kris pasti sibuk saat jam sekolah dan kegiatan klubnya yang padat.

"Suho, kau kenapa?"

Suho menggeleng, menggoyangkan gelas anggurnya.

"Bertengkar dengan Kris?" tanya Minho penasaran, dia menusuk doppoki yang masuk daftar makanan kesukaan kakak beradik itu.

Suho menggeleng keras "Ini ulang tahunku dan hari anniversary kami hyung, jadi tidak mungkin kami bertengkar!"

Nyonya Kim yang saat itu datang menghampiri dua putranya sambil membawa semangkuk salad hanya tersenyum dan ikut dalam pembicaraan kecil itu.

"Eomma lihat kau agak murung, tidak senang kalau kami datang?"

Suho menggeleng lagi, makin keras "Bukan begitu, aku senang sekali appa, eomma dan hyung datang. Apalagi membawa banyak oleh-oleh."

"Lalu? Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Hanya saja…." Suho menggigit bibir tipisnya yang masih memerah "…hari ini kencanku dengan Kris batal."

Tuan Kim yang entah sejak kapan ikut duduk di sebelah Suho itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut putra bungsunya ini.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal kencan saja dengannya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau meluangkan hari ini tanpa eomma, hyung dan appa juga. Kalian kan, jarang pulang ke Seoul, aku tidak mau melewatkan hari ini," tolak Suho.

"Siapa bilang hanya sehari, kami di Seoul untuk 1 minggu kok. Hyungmu ada libur serta appa dan eomma yang butuh liburan."

Mata Suho melebar "Jinjja? Satu minggu?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk "Telepon saja Kris, beberapa hari lalu di telepon kau bilang dia sering sibuk kan? Pasti kau merindukannya."

Suho tak mengerti bagaimana tebakan ayahnya bisa setepat itu, namun, perlahan guratan merah menyelimuti Suho dan dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Appa benar, kau boleh menemuinya, appa dan eomma kan masih ada sampai satu minggu.."

Suho mengangguk lalu mengambil handphonenya dan melepon nomor Kris. Berharap kekasihnya ini segera menjawab hingga mereka berdua bisa menyusun ulang jadwal kencan mereka.

"Yeoboseyo, Kris…"

"_Ne? Suho, waeyo?"_

Suho menggigit bibirnya sebentar "Eerr… kata appa dan eomma, mereka akan ada di Korea sampai minggu depan, hari ini aku bisa kencan denganmu."

"_Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, sebenarnya, aku juga punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu, jadi mungkin hari ini aku bisa memberikannya padamu ho."_

Mata Suho berbinar mendengar kata 'hadiah' yang pasti akan mengejutkannya itu "Jinjja?"

"_Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberimu sebuah teka-teki!"_

"Teka-teki?"

Oh oh, rupanya Kris sedang terobsesi jadi Sherlock holmes sekarang. 1 minggu yang lalu kekasihnya ini memang membeli 1 paket novel serial Sherlock Holmes dan jadi tergila-gila dengan tokoh detective itu.

"_Yap, itu akan menunjukkan tempat yang harus kau kunjungi. Bagaimana?"_

Suho mendesis kecil "Baiklah, tapi jangan susah-susah, nanti kalau tidak aku temukan bagaimana?"

"_Aku yakin kau bisa, lagipula kau bisa bertanya pada hyung atau orang tuamu kok."_

Suho mengangguk meskipun Kris tak bisa melihatnya "Ungg… oke, katakan petunjuknya."

"_Dengar baik-baik ya… petunjuknya, Saat puncak bumi yang tinggi menyentuh surga dengan tentara berkuda yang berperang menghadap ke arah hilangnya matahari, temui aku di ruangan dengan dua nomor tak berujung."_

Suho melongo heran saat mencatat petunjuk aneh dari Kris itu.

"K..Kris, ini susah sekali…" keluhnya.

"_Aku tunggu chagi! Bye bye!"_

Pip!

Seenaknya sendiri Kris menutup telepon dan menyisahkan kebingungan di dalam otak Suho. Sebaris kalimat dalam catatannya yang bermakna misterius itu membuatnya bingung. Namun, entah kenapa, Suho suka cara Kris ini, seolah Suho harus melalui labirin dulu, untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang membawa sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

_Saat puncak bumi yang tinggi menyentuh surga dengan tentara berkuda yang berperang menghadap ke arah hilangnya matahari, temui aku di ruangan dengan dua nomor tak berujung._

"Astaga, kekasihmu kejam sekali sampai memberimu kode aneh!" kekeh Minho saat dia lihat adiknya tengah bingung mengupas misteri dari Kris.

"Hyungg! Tahu sesuatu tidak? Aku pusing nih," kuluh Suho frustasi. Dia lihat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore saat dia baru selesai mandi. Bahkan saat mandi tadi Suho memikirkannya keras-keras dengan kepala diguyur air shower.

"Puncak bumi yang tinggi itu apa mungkin maksudnya gedung pencakar langit?"

Minho duduk di depan kursi Suho yang ada di ruang tamu dan mencermati kalimat itu "Bisa juga, sesuatu yang tinggi di atas bumi itu pohon, gunung, menara telepon, dan gedung pencakar langit. Tapi Kris tidak mungkin ada di pohon, gunung atau menara telepon."

"Gedung tinggi bisa jadi apartemen, perkantoran, gedung pemerintah, mal, atau…"

"…hotel."

Suho menoleh saat kakaknya menyebut kata 'hotel'.

"Oh ya, hotel bisa jadi juga! kalau perkantoran atau gedung pemerintah rasanya tidak terlalu mungkin."

"Puncak bumi menyentuh surga? Surga… surga…."

Suho menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk sambil berfikir keras dari otaknya yang punya kapasitas tidak seberapa besar ini.

"Touch berarti menyentuh dan heaven berarti surga dalam bahasa inggris, Heaven Touch, Touch.. Heaven…" pikir Suho.

Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya membuka lebar "Touch of Heaven! Hotel itu!"

Minho menoleh ke arah Suho yang kegirangan "Hotel The Touch of Heaven, oh, hotel tinggi dekat dengan Café itu ya? benar juga, hotel 'Sentuhan Surga' itu juga merupakan gedung pencakar langit."

"Tentara berkuda yang berperang menghadap ke arah hilangnya matahari ini pasti maksudnya patung lambang hotel itu."

"Eh, hotel itu punya patung di depannya?" tanya Minho.

Suho mengangguk kecil, "Kris pernah memberitahuku, katanya Tentara berkuda dengan membawa pedang di tangannya itu menandakan bahwa itu adalah tentara yang berperang untuk sesuatu yang baik dan saat mereka meninggal, nyawanya akan langsung dibawa menuju surga!"

"Lalu? Maksud menghadap ke arah hilangnya matahari ini apa?"

"Pasti patung itu menghadap arah barat. Matahari hilang di barat kan? Hotel itu juga menghadap ke barat jadi pasti patung di depannya menghadap ke barat juga!"

"Wah, kau hebat. Tinggal kalimat temui aku di ruangan dengan dua nomor tak berujung."

Suho berfikir lagi, lebih keras "Temui aku di ruangan dengan dua nomor tak berujung, pasti artinya Kris menungguku di salah satu ruangan di sana. Tapi dua nomor tak berujung itu artinya apa?"

Minho meraup buku catatan telepon yang ada di ruang tengah tempat dia dan adiknya berada, dia tulis nomor dari 0 sampai 9 dan mencermati isinya.

"Ho, dari nomor 0 sampai 9, hanya angka 0 dan 8 saja yang tidak memiliki ujung," ucap Minho.

"Eh? Ujung?"

Minho mengangguk "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, dan 9 semuanya punya ujung sedangkan 8 dan 0 hanya lingkaran yang sudah pasti tidak ada ujungnya."

"Kris pasti meunggumu di kamar yang mengandung angka 8 dan 0."

Suho mengangguk-angguk melihat betapa pintar kakaknya yang sekolah di jurusan Hubungan Internasional ini, "Tapi kamar disana pasti ada ribuan yang mengandung angka 8 dan 0," keluh Suho kemudian.

"Dua nomor tak berujung, berarti hanya ada dua dijit nomor. Pasti nomor 80!"

"Hyung, bisa saja nomor 08!"

Minho menggeleng "Hotel Sentuhan Surga tidak punya nomor 08, aku ingat kalau aku pernah mengunjungi temanku disana, nomor hotel temanku adalah 7, hanya angka7 dan bukan 07, itu berarti, hotel tersebut tidak memakai nomor 08, melainkan hanya 8. Itu berarti hanya 1 digit, kalau 2 digit, pasti nomor 80!"

Tak salah kakaknya ini bisa dapat beasiswa penuh kuliah di Amerika. Kemampuan analisa dan pemikirannya benar-benar sangat hebat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana!"

Suho berdiri dan menyambar tasnya, tak peduli semua analisanya ini betul atau salah, Suho hanya berfikir dia harus segera menemui Kris, karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Suho benar-benar merindukannya.

Setalah berpamitan pada orang tua dan kakaknya, Suho mengambil mantel dan menuju halte bis. Tak mau merepotkan kakak dan orang tuanya adalah alasan kenapa dia memilih naik angkutan umum. Lagipula itu tidak masalah, dia hanya ingin memastikan analisanya benar dan dia bisa bertemu kekasihnya secepat dia bisa, dengan perjuangannya sendiri.

.

.

Dan disinilah Suho sekarang. Di depan hotal The Touch of Heaven atau Hotel Sentuhan Surga yang sangat mewah dengan patung tentara berkuda di depannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk di lobi hotel sambil mengirim pesan pada Kris.

'**apa jawaban teka-tekimu adalah Hotel Sentuhan Surga, dan kau ada di Kamar nomor 80?'**

Tak sampai 3 menit, Suho menerima balasannya.

'**kau tahu cepat sekali! Mintalah kunci pada resepsionis, bilang saja namamu Kim Joonmyun, aku sudah bilang pada petugasnya!'**

Dalam hati Suho bersorak senang. Mungkin besok sepulang sekolah dia harus mentraktir hyungnya makan doppoki dan sushi karena sudah membantunya untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini.

Suho menuju resepsionis yang langsung dengan senang hati memberikannya kunci kamar. Perlahan, Suho menaiki lift dengan desain mewah itu menuju kamar nomor 80 yang ada di lantai 4. Setelah sampai di lantai 4, Suho bergetar sendiri kakinya begitu melihat banyak sekali pegawai, pasangan dan keluarga kecil yang menginap di hotel ini begitu dia berjalan di lorong.

Dia baru menyadari satu hal saat Suho memandang lekat kunci hotel yang berbentuk kartu itu.

"_Astaga! Manusia Mesum! Kenapa juga membawaku ke Hotel seperti ini? Aish!"_

Suho berteriak dalam hati meruntuki sifat kekasihnya yang mesum itu. Baru kali ini Suho masuk sendirian ke hotel, apalagi dalam rangka menemui kekasihnya sendiri di dalam sebuah kamar! Ya Tuhan, Suho ingin berteriak sekarang saking gugupnya.

Saat Suho sampai di depan kamar nomor 80, dimasukkannya kartu tersebut dalam lubang yang langsung mendeteksinya. Membuat sebuah lampu kecil menyala di dekat gagang pintu dan menandakan kunci sudah terbuka dan Suho boleh masuk.

Ya Ampun…

Suho bisa mendengar jantungnya berdegup layaknya pacuan kuda ditambah lagi diskotik dari klub malam yang sering Chanyeol –teman sekelasnya, datangi.

"Yi…Fan?"

Melihat kamar yang gelap, Suho berfikiran buruk sekarang. kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan dan menyadari, dia hanya bisa melihat sinar bulan yang pucat dari balik jendela besar.

Saat merasa pintu tertutup, Suho panik dan handak menangis lagi karena ketakutan. Namun, dia tak jadi menangis karena lampu seketika menyala dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua buah boneka besar di atas ranjang yang luas.

"Happy birthday, happy anniversary."

Mata bening itu terbuka lebar saat merasakan dan melihat sepasang lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya. Dengan wangi maskulin yang memabukkan seperti wine membuat Suho memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih."

Kris terkekeh kecil dan mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi lembut kekasihnya yang seperti kue mochi jepang. Dibaliknya tubuh Suho membuat keduanya berhadapan.

"Kenapa memberiku teka-teki? Susah sekali tahu untuk menemukan artinya," omel Suho kesal namun Kris malah membelai kepalanya.

"Mian, habisnya, mengerjaimu seru juga."

Suho memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada pundak Kris dan tersenyum malu-malu "Kenapa juga harus hotel?"

"Hotel ini milik kakekku, karena aku malas keluar-keluar, aku mengajakmu ke sini saja, kau belum pernah lihat dalamnya kan?"

"Eh? Milik kakekmu?"

Kris mengangguk "Lagipula, hadiahku ada disini sekarang."

"Hadiah? 2 boneka beruang itu? Semua itu hadiahku? Jinjja?"

Kris tertawa ringan "Kau boleh mengambilnya, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku maksud sebagai hadiah."

Suho mengangkat alisnya heran "Huh? Lalu?"

"Tadi siang kau bilang sangat merindukanku, aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau sampai membuatmu sedih dan merindukanku…"

Suho tertegun saat Kris mengusap rambut pirangnya sendiri "Dalam sisa hari ini, tanggal 22 Mei, kau boleh habiskan waktu denganku sepuasnya disini, kau boleh lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan denganku saat berdua."

Malaikat manis itu diam, bisa berdua dengan Kris di dalam kamar hotel di sisa hari istimewanya merupakan hadiah yang tidak pernah Suho bayangkan sebelumnya.

_May 22_

Memang hari yang membuatnya penuh dengan segala sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan senang. Benar-benar hari yang ajaib.

Wajah Suho memerah saat Kris memandangnya dengan lembut, tak tahan dengan perasaan membuncah dalam dirinya, Suho mendekati Kris, memeluknya erat dan terisak.

"Gomawo…. Aku sayang Yifan, saranghae…"

Kris tersenyum dan membelai rambut Suho yang lembut dan mencium puncaknya "Nado saranghae, jangan menangis…"

Pelukan itu terlepas dan Kris membersihkan sisa air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Berdua saja denganmu sudah cukup. Hadiah ini, begitu istimewa. Aku yakin Yifan telah memikirkanku dengan baik hingga tahu apa yang aku mau, jeongmal gomawo…"

Suho meletakkan tangannya di perut ber abs milik Kris yang terbalut kemeja putih. Dirasakan tubuhnya memanas karena dia malu, berdua seperti ini sering kali membuat dia maupun Kris hilang kendali.

"Kalau Yifan? Apa yang ingin kau inginkan?"

Kris tersentak saat ditanya begitu "Eh, eung…. Aku… aku, menginginkamu."

Pipi lembut itu bersemu merah dan terlihat sangat dalam dan jelas "A..aku?"

"Aku… menginginkan semuanya yang ada pada dirimu."

Suho begitu terkejut saat Kris malah menariknya ke dekat jendela, mengurungnya disana membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"K..Kris?"

Wajah Kris merunduk, menyimpan semua ucapan Suho yang hendak terlontar dengan bibirnya sendiri, bibir tipis yang bahkan masih terlihat membengkak saat ciuman Kris siang tadi berubah makin merah seperti mawar.

"Unghh…"

Tak bisa dia tahan, Suho melemas, melenguh dan membiarkan Kris menciumnya dalam-dalam. Dia tak peduli lagi kalau mantelnya sudah terlepas dan jatuh bebas ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet lembut. Suho menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kris dan mencoba mengimbangi kekasihnya. Semua hisapan dan jilatan itu makin membuat Suho mendesah dan bibirnya sontak membengkak lebih parah.

"Ah… Yi..Fan!"

Suho mencengram erat rambut pirang Kris dan membiarkan isi mulutnya dibelai lidah bertekstur agak kasar milik kekasihnya. Bertukar saliva dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, tak berusaha lepas membuat keduanya dijalari rasa panas.

Dan entah kenapa, Kris menuntun Suho ke ranjang, tetap menciumnya dan menghempaskan tubuh keduanya diatas ranjang berpegas itu membuat dua boneka beruang berukuran besar yang ada di atasnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mian… aku kasar padamu?"

Suho menggeleng, mulai terbawa suasana sejak ciuman panasnya barusan. Diletakkannya jemarinya di kerah kemeja Kris dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Aku…juga menginginkanmu.." lirih Suho dengan wajah merah disertai liur yang membasahi permukaan bibir tipisnya.

Suho tak menolak bahkan saat Kris membuka seluruh kemeja kotak-kotak miliknya dan memberikan tanda merah di sekitar leher dan tulang selangka serta tengkuknya yang putih bersih. Telinganya basah, rahang dan dagunya juga karena lidah kekasihnya itu mampir di daerah sana.

Kris sendiri juga tidak terlalu peduli saat Suho membuka kancing kemeja putihnya pelan-pelan dengan tangan bergetar. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dan tenggelam dalam permainan pertama mereka hingga tak menyadari, kalau malam telah larut dan mereka berdua masih ada di dalam kamar hotel tersebut.

Menghabiskan sisa tanggal 22 Mei sebagai hari istimewanya ini,

Dengan berbagi cinta di atas ranjang.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, saat matahari menerobos jendela yang gordennya semalaman lupa tidak ditutup itu membuat Suho bangkit dari alam mimpinya. Merasakan berat di area perutnya karena sebuah lengan yang melingkarinya dengan erat.

Tunggu…

Suho mengedip cepat begitu dia merasa hawa dingin AC yang langsung menusuk kulit mulusnya. Saat dia menelusup masuk ke selimut, akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa arus pendingin ruangan itu begitu menusuk.

Tubuhnya telanjang sekarang.

Bukan dia saja, orang di sebelahnya yang sedang mendengkur halus ini juga sama bertubuh polos. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, INI SUDAH PAGI.

ASTAGA! SEMALAMAN SUHO TIDAK PULANG KE RUMAH.

"KRIS! ini pagi!"

Suho menggeplak kepala kekasihnya dengan susah payah membuatnya terbangun. Namun melihat Kris hanya melenguh dan meringkuk, Suho kesal dan segera menarik selimut bed cover itu.

OH MY…

Suho buru-buru menutup kembali tubuh keduanya dengan selimut karena malu. wajahnya memerah dan pipinya berubah panas sekarang. Untuk sejenak tadi, suho lupa kalu mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Eoh? Sudah bagun?"

"HUWEEE aku bisa dimarahi eomma! Aku tidak pulang semalaman! Kris bagaimana?"

Kris menutup lubang telinganya dengan telunjuk "Tenang saja."

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?"

Suho malah meracau tidak karuan. Panik.

"Tadi malam eommamu menelepon dan aku bilang kalau kau menginap di tempatku hari ini. Eommamu tidak keberatan, malah dengan senang hati dia mengijinkanmu."

Wajah Suho kini sudah merah seperti api kayu bakar, dia hendak marah tapi merasa aneh juga, soalnya kediatan mereka tadi malam dilakukan atas dasar keinginan keduanya dan bukan bentuk dari sebuah pemerkosaan.

Melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8, Suho tersentak.

"YA TUHAN! KITA TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!"

Mendengar kata sekolah, Kris meringkuk lagi, malas mengingat hari ini jadwalnya latihan untuk pertandingan 3 bulan lagi.

"Kita bolos saja satu hari ini chagi! Ya ya? aku lelah semua!"

Suho memukul kepala Kris dengan bantal "Siapa suruh kita melakukannya tadi malam? Ugh!"

"Kan kau sendiri juga setuju, kenapa menyalahkanku?"

Blush!

Kris yang balas bertanya membuat Suho menghentikan pukulannya, itu semua benar dan Suho tidak bisa untuk sekedar berkelit.

Kris tersenyum menyebalkan dengan sebuah seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya saat melihat Suho yang bungkam dengan wajah memerah parah.

"Bruk!

Kris menindih tubuh mungil nan ringan milik Suho. Dilihatnya tubuh yang mulai putih itu dipenuhi bercak kemerahan yang tersebar. Pekerjaannya tadi malam rupanya bisa sebanyak ini.

"Ya!"

Suho berteriak nyaring, namun mendadak bungkam saat Kris mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Wu Yifan!"

Berteriak lagi kini Kris benar-benar menciumnya beberapa detik.

"Jangan berteriak, kau ini kecil-kecil melengking seperti paus," Kris terkekeh.

"Mulutku bau! Jangan menciumku Kris…" Suho menggeleng kecil, dia rasa tidak pantas dan tidak sopan berciuman saat mulut dalam keadaan bau karena baru bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Tidak kok, kau itu manis, sangat manis."

Dijilatnya bibir kemerahan itu membuat pemiliknya mengerjap sambil memerahkan pipinya tanpa sadar, rasa basah itu muncul lagi.

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat masih dengan tubuh Kris mengurung badan kurus di bawahnya. Mata Suho dan Kris masih beradu dan membuat keduanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi…"

Suho masih diam, saat Kris menggantung ucapannya.

"…kau malu melakukan 'itu' lagi denganku sekarang?"

Mata beriris hazel itu mengerjap cepat dan sontak menggeleng sambil berteriak dengan lengkingan keras seperti paus.

"HUWAAA ADWAEEEEEEE!"

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**HOHOHOHOOOOO**

**Ini buat ultahnya Mamah Suho! :3 semoga makin unyu aja mah, bagi-bagi duit yaaaa :* #kecup**

**Maafkan juga, Rae enggak ngerti ini rate nya masih T atau udah M ahahahahaa *ketawa nista. Akhir-akhir ini Rae suka mesum nih, entah kenapa. Lagipula, Rae enggak mau sedih-sedih terus karena hari ini ultahnya Eomma jadi harus seneng dong! .**

**Rae tunggu reviewnya. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo soalnya Rae bikinnya ngebut waktu malem-malem. Pokoknya, segala bentuk ketidak jelasan, aneh, absurd dan garing serta kekurangan lainnya Rae minta maaf yaa :3**

**Kamsahamnida semuanya…**

**Annyeong! ;D**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo ^3^**


End file.
